Breathe Me
by Puffi The Insane
Summary: /Help, I have done it again, I have been here many times before. I hurt myself again today; And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame.../ In which Lithuania finally gets a break, and Denmark gets cockwhipped.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Breathe Me (AKA Why Puffi And Bing Should Not Be Allowed To Roleplay. Ever.)  
**Author:** puffitheinsane (Puffi The Insane) as Lithuania, alchemistofbing (AmoreBlack) as Denmark  
**Characters/Pairings:** Denmark, Lithuania, mentions of... Well, pretty much everyone. Denmark/Lithuania (yes, _seriously_.)  
**Rated: **PG-16, but will be NC-17 later  
**Summary: **_Help, I have done it again, I have been here many times before. I hurt myself again today; And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame... _In which Lithuania _finally_ gets a break, and Denmark gets cockwhipped.  
**Warnings: **MENTIONS OF SEX. Crack, mentions of past abuse, OOC-ness in some parts xDD  
**Author's Notes: **puffitheinsane: I REFUSE TO BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE. Seriously, gais. This thing? Is a _monster_. It's pushing 15k words, 27 pages with notes, and is overall a terrifying testament to how much this pairing _works_. Just... yeah. I don't know either.

alchemistofbing: 8DD Crack pairing ahoy~ (but it works. it does. rly.) IT MIGHT BE LONG BUT IT'S PORN, TOO. ABOUT TWO TIMES PORN. Hope we did good ||3

* * *

So some people think that the supermarket was not much of a nice, crazy place for Denmark – but its many sections (e.g. THE VEGETABLES) were a great source of happiness for the joyful Dane.

The smell of produce and the mere 'marketness', people bustling about busily in their everyday lives, the sight of kids pissing their parents off by grabbing random amounts of god knows how sweet that is in their trolleys.

Focus! He thought, sticking his nose against a stack of coffee packets, "Now where's that choco-cereal food thingie America mentioned the other day? Hmm."

A small brunette paused by the Dane, confusion flickering across the man's face. "...Denmark...? What are you doing here?" Lithuania asked slowly, adjusting the half-full basket on his arm, green eyes blinking in non-understanding.

Denmark hummed and tapped a finger on his pouted lip, not bothering to look down at the nation who had just dared open this Pandora's box, "That... that thingie... y'know... thingie..." He flipped the crinkly product in his palm, reading the front, mostly curious about the new brand of coffee/chocolate drink (must be another one of America's brainy ideas).

Another blink. "I... I'm afraid I don't know, Denmark." He had heard Estonia talking about Denmark before (and most of it wasn't good, but he couldn't imagine Finland saying such things, so he didn't know _where_ the younger Baltic got it), but he'd always resolved never to make decisions about people until he met them.

Denmark, however, was proving to be... Rather strange.

The Dane snapped out of his reverie and finally looked down, his eyes lighting up and the usual bright grin dominating his face, "Oh hallo!" he squealed and shook a finger in front of Lithuania's face, "Youu... you're Estonia's bro, right?" He guffawed. He remembered him - Estonia and Latvia had become the bane of Sweden's week once, when they randomly ransacked one of his villages and killed some of his people in a sort of viking manhunt or whatever~ anyone who added a few shadows on Sve's face was a winner in Denmark's opinion.

Pulling back slightly in surprise, Lithuania blinked at the taller man, before nodding. "Well, we're not really brothers, but yes, I know Estonia." Lithuania shifted the basket on his arm again, picking up one of the coffee packages near where Denmark was standing and dropping it into said basket. Denmark really _was _a bit strange, apparently, but he couldn't be rude. And the man certainly wasn't anything like Russia...

Denmark scratched his cheek, "So what're you doing here, cuteface? Heey- need help with that thing?" he pointed at Lithuania's basket - although it didn't really look as full. The smaller nation reminded him a small, cute guinea pig for some reason. He grinned after noticing one interesting fact about the man in question~ "Are you wearing an APRON?"

"Um..." Lithuania shifted again, more uncomfortably this time, a light blush gracing his cheeks, "I-in order, shopping, no, thank you, a-and yes." His blush deepened and bit and he ducked his head, peering up at Denmark through his lashes.

Denmark stared at Lithuania for a while, a strange look on his face, and twitched. "I see..."

It was the apron. A bright yellow friggin apron. And what the hell was in his eyes, anyway?

"Well I'll just follow you around to be annoying!" He laughed, poking Lithuania's cheek with a teasing finger, the cereal product totally forgotten.

Lithuania looked up, startled, when Denmark poked him. "I-I don't t-think Poland would like that." He managed to stammer out. (_What did he care what Poland thought?_, demanded a small voice in his head, _After all, he was the one who-._ Lithuania shut the little voice up.)

"Whatever~ I'll just stalk you, anyway." He flapped a hand and snickered. "But hey, you'll help a guy in need, right?"

Unfortunately for our poor Lithuania, Denmark had something deadly in him. Call it a gene, a personality defect, annoying, or whatever you want to call it - but it was the impulsive need to get to know anyone he meets for the first time. It was just natural for the Dane to befriend random people 'round the streets and have a cup of coffee or just a walk anywhere. Didn't matter, really. Made things more interesting to get to know strangers.

But this guy wasn't a stranger, he thought, "Hey hey- who are you again?" at least not yet.

- plus he was wearing an apron.

Anyone wearing an apron was worth talking to. Denmark almost chuckled lecherously out loud.

Lithuania forced down the nervousness and offered Denmark a gentle, shy smile. "I'm Lithuania." Inwardly, he was vaguely worried as to what Denmark meant by him 'helping a guy in need', but he chided himself for being so paranoid (although after living with Russia for almost two hundred years, one couldn't really blame him) and offered his hand for the blond to shake.

The guy's handshake was surprisingly firm. Denmark's smile widened and gave it a hard _shake_ that Lithuania almost flew off somewhere if not for gravity, thank the gods for gravity.

"See- there's this chocolate cereal thingie Four-eyes mentioned the other day while England and him were fucking around in one of Sweden's Ikea branches," he ignored the strange sound from the smaller man and continued, "I can't find the fucking thing."

He didn't mention his problem with directions. And asking for directions in general.

The brunette blinked, apparently not even phased by the disturbingly strong handshake (maybe he was a little _too_ used to America and Russia...), before tilting his head. "I think I heard Mister America talking about that a while back..." He brought one hand up to rest against his chin, index finger tapping lightly against his lower lip, before he spoke again,"Do you happen to remember the name?"

"Er-" the Dane shifted on the soles of his foot and rocked back and forth, his embarrassment almost evident, "I was a bit preoccupied with Foureyes and his cock in Iggy's ass.... so I guess no."

The last comment was met with a startled stare, before Lithuania's face flared red and he averted his eyes. "I-I see. W-would you like me t-to ask him the name next time I see him?" He stammered, shifting uncomfortably because that particular scenario was _really_ a mental image he did not particularly want or need.

"Are you kidding me?" Denmark flailed... and it was really ridiculous to see a grown man flail like that, really, "I do not need his help!" Lithuania could almost hear the battle music with that sentence, "Besides, why ask him when I can ask you to instead! Oi oi~ lead me to the cereal box section, market man!"

Another startled jerk, but Lithuania slowly nodded before pointing. "It's... In that direction, I believe." He offered. Denmark was starting to scare him a little.

Well, he was still better than Russia...

The blond spiky-head reared right in front of Lithuania's startled face as the Dane leaned forward to check out where Lithuania was pointing. Denmark hummed and nodded, "Okay... right. Got it. I see. Yep..... wait, where is it again?" He gave Lithuania a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

Lithuania leaned back slightly in surprise due to the sudden proximity of the taller man. "..It's... It's right down the aisle, Denmark."

"Ahahah~ don't worry, little one, I don't bite." he gave Lithuania a friendly pat on the shoulder and grinned, "Hell I'll give you candy if you just come along with me! I'm sure Poland won't mind if I drag you out for a little bit of... fun."

Not threatening. Not at all.

"Whaddaya say?" add a little pout there, a wibble here... and the puppy dog eyes of doom, "You hurt my feewings." the man actually managed a pathetic sniffle with that.

Most nations would have been able to shove him away, hit him, ignore him, whatever. But Denmark had (amazingly) managed to pick one of the two nations who would cave at the slightest sign of tears. "Ah... Well, I _suppose_ it couldn't hurt for me to stay a little while..."

"Great!" his face did a whole 180 degree turn from pathetic to idiotic within seconds. He gave Lithuania another hard pat at the back, although his next few sentences sounded a bit too husky for Lithuania's liking, "You know, Lithuania, I know a great way to pass the time."

An hour later, Denmark was pulling him toward a local Amusement Park, laughing like a giddy child. With crack.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lithuania stumbled after the energetic nation, panting slightly from trying to keep up despite his much smaller stature. "Ah- Denmark, p-please slow down! I-I can't keep up!"

"Come on, Ania," Lithuania unconsciously flinched at the nickname but said nothing, "You're not old yet! Your face- so full of life, so bright and sunshiney-" he squeezed Lithuania's cheeks wide that it made it look as if the smaller man was smiling, "Don't waste your youth, kiddo. Now come on. Let's go have some fun!"

If this was another stranger, he might've been slapped already, or at least badmouthed, but this guy seemed cool enough.

Hell, he was the first guy who went along with his random escapades.

Dangerous habit no. (2) Denmark had the strange need to share his joy everywhere, and right now, he was heading for the carousel with its brilliant shiny lights, painted horses, and that awful, but cute music playing as it went 'round and 'round.

"B-but I'm older than you..." Lithuania murmured, although it went unheard by the cheerful Dane. Well, in all honesty, this really wasn't that bad. The other Baltics tended to keep to themselves, Poland was... Poland, Russia was Russia, and America was, well, as cheerful as Denmark, but he was always busy nowadays, so the eldest Baltic state was normally alone. So, strange as it was, he didn't mind the company.

Denmark disregarded his earlier error and skipped to and fro, between Lithuania and the carousel, "Fornøjelse, fornøjelse (fun, fun) ~ Say it loud with me, Ania! Wohoo, this place is great! Oh hey~" he grabbed the smaller man's arm and dragged him to a cotton candy vendor, "Want one? I want one!"

Lithuania paused. "...Well, sure." He said, offering Denmark another shy smile.

The shy smile got him. Denmark had to stop and taste his victory and stared at his face ~ quite a lovely smile, too. He gave a softer grin this time, "Well, I'm glad you came with me. Even Norge wouldn't have fun with me during my random bouts of adventure, that sour puss. But you're no sour puss, arencha?"

Denmark turned to the cotton candy vendor and bought one for Lithuania. Hey- he did promise him candy after all.

"Thank you." Lithuania flushed slightly, accepting the treat. "It's no bother to me- after all, it's not li-"-_ke I really have any friends to do things like this with._ Lithuania cut himself before he finished the sentence, deciding instead to tear off a piece of the cotton candy and pop it in his mouth.

Denmark took the next piece of cotton candy from Lithuania's fingers with his mouth and grinned when he realized he had almost bit one of his fingers, "It's all nice and cottony, eh? Cottony and sweet~ where do you wanna go, little mouse?"

Lithuania flushed red, pulling his hand back and looking away from his companion. "I-I suppose. And w-we can go where ever y-you'd like, Denmark." He stammered, shifting uncomfortably. He wasn't used to this much attention.

"That's no good~ how can I keep making you laugh if I go someplace you don't wanna?" he sniffed and rubbed a finger under his nose before putting the ever ol' same grin on his face again, "I'll go anywhere for fornøjelse (fun). 'Sides, I wanna get to know you better!"

Mouth falling open slightly, the small brunette blinked up at him. "Ah..." Dropping his gaze again, Lithuania tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear before responding, "I-I'm not really that interesting, honestly..." He muttered.

"RIDICULOUS! OUTRAGEOUS! DET UMULIGT (it's impossible)! Everyone's interesting and I think you're interesting. Why the hell did I drag you out here in the first place, little mouse? I keep seeing you around and I thought - 'Man that guy must be interesting!'. Tubloads. Wahahahah~ no seriously, whacha wanna do? I'm game? Wanna go play in a kiddy tent? I don't think they have one here but that guy's ass is enough for a kiddy tent."

Denmark looked at Lithuania expectantly, waiting for him to crack a laugh at his joke. The guy looked so down- it was so tempting...

Lithuania jerked, looking back up in shock, before frowning. "_Denmark!_ That's rude!" He scolded, apparently not realizing (or caring) who he was scolding.

Denmark looked down at Lithuania in confusion, before pointing at a random man's backside and waving it around, "But it's true! Lookit. Haha~ And don't change the subject, little mouse. Some people might think I'm dense but I'm not gonna stop asking until you tell me where you wanna..." Denmark paused and motioned a finger at Lithuania's cotton candy, "Hey, you gonna eat that?"

Lithuania couldn't help it. Laughter starting bubbling out before he could contain it, and while he quickly stopped the sound, the amused grin was still barely visible around the hand he'd placed over his mouth. "Ah- forgive me, Denmark. It's just..."

But Denmark cut Lithuania off and said, with a really large smile on his face that it almost looked ridiculous on a grown man like him, "You LAUGHED. Holy god that was nice and tinkly- like... tinkly nice laughter." he guffawed and gave him another few pats at the back, almost shaking the man off his foundation again, "So - where'd you wanna go, little mouse?"

"...W-why do you keep calling me 'little mouse'?" He couldn't help but ask. He didn't mean to change the subject, he just wanted to know. It seemed like a strange thing to call someone...

Denmark looked at him, confused, "You're cute like a little mouse, that's why, heee." he pinched his cheeks until it stretched out wide again, delighted at Lithuania's funny face, "Of course, someone like me - The King of the Scandinavians - would think of something so fitting as a little mouse for our little Lithuania~

Face coloring, Lithuania pulled back slightly, nervous again. "O-oh." Denmark thought he was cute? But he was fairly plain, and not interesting, and...

And he realized he'd said those things out loud. Oh damn.

"Ohoho~ little mouse. You're far too modest, y'know?" when Lithuania shrugged, obviously embarrassed, Denmark gave another one of his deep chuckles and hoped his voice sounded truthful enough, "Hey don't get me wrong, I like modesty. And _plain_? Min lille blomst (my little flower), I think that a pair of knee-length leather boots'd up your hotness up a bit, eh?" Denmark winked.

It was one thing to force Norge out of his boring life, and another to make sure people knew how he was when they first meet him in an intimate manner. And 'intimate manner' indeed. He'd seen Lithuania in meetings had had political interactions with him, don't get him wrong, but he'd always felt something that he thought liked about the little mouse.

Even if he often held his attention on Lithuania for a couple of minutes. Or more. More or less. Didn't mean that he didn't find him interesting at all.

Denmark refused to acknowledge that it as another bad habit of his.

The small brunette blushed harder, pointedly not looking at Denmark. (The boot thing sounded a little like something Poland had said once, except it had been a miniskirt, not boots.) "I-I suppose." He murmured, obviously flustered over... well, everything.

"Now, little mouse, where'd you wanna go, ehh? The Ferris Wheel? Or... OH oh~ how about the ROLLER COASTER!"

"W-well, I've never been to an amusement park before, actually..." Sure, he'd _built_ one, but he'd never visited it.

"Shit, then you'd missed out on ROLLER COASTERS!" Denmark pointed at the intricate ride with its loops going over loops and going under loops; people going over each other and upside down and getting jerked by the tracks as they waved their hands in the air while screaming their lungs out. Denmark looked at Lithuania expectantly, "You've never lived until you tried one of these babies."

Lithuania stared in a mixture of horror and disbelief. "A-are you sure that's _safe_...?" It certainly didn't look like it...

"Sure it is! Look at those guys." Denmark waved at the swirling roller coaster trains and laughed, "They're having fun, aren't they?"

"I-it doesn't really _look_ like fun..." Lithuania murmured, eyeing the steel monstrosity with a good bit of fear.

"I promise you'll have fun."

And cue the lip wibble. He added in a dash of watery eyes, just in case.

"Please?"

Lithuania bit his lip. He _really_ didn't want to get on that thing, but... "Well, alright." He conceded, just barely.

Moments later, Denmark made sure they were nice and comfortably seated in front of their bright orange train (after pushing a little boy aside before offering him a piece of candy), making sure that Lithuania's lap bar was nestled tightly over the smaller nation's shoulders. He gave him a wink before wiggling around in his seat like an over excited manchild.

"This is going to be fucking GREAT."

Lithuania offered a nervous smile in response, and just hoped it would be over quickly.

A couple of minutes later, after a woman graced their ears about the importance of safety during the ride (which did not fit Lithuania's unsettled stomach at all, by the way), the train began to roll forward and followed the upward tracks slowly. Denmark tightened his grip on his lap bar, looked at Lithuania's nervous face, and laughed like a maniac.

The ride down was not as slow or calm at all compared to the first few seconds, Lithuania found out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette realized he'd never been so grateful to get out of some sort of vehicle before. It hadn't been horrible, but... He didn't think he'd like to repeat it again soon.

"Whoo!" Evidently, Denmark thought otherwise. His hair messed up than usual, he turned to Lithuania with a grin and asked: "Wanna do that again?"

"Um..." God, no. "I-I'd rather not, if that's alright..." He didn't want to upset his new-found... friend?... , but he really didn't want to do that again.

"Fine with me~ Oh shit!" Denmark pointed at another amusement park ride and gave his arm another brief tug, "Wanna try the FERRIS WHEEL?"

Green eyes surveyed the suggested ride. It didn't seem to be like the last one- no one was screaming, it went slowly... "A-alright." He agreed, offering Denmark another shy little smile.

He tugged the smaller nation, practically skipping as toward the ride, and shot Lithuania his bright smile before he cut in line and paid the ride fee. Denmark settled a heavy arm around Lithuania's shoulders again as they waited for one of the carriages to stop. The pair both stepped in the cozy carriage, Denmark once again fidgeting on his seat, and off they went!

"Wheee!" Denmark leaned outward the carriage slightly and waved down at the crowd below the ride, "Small people look like ants, ha ha ha~"

Lithuania couldn't help but smile at the other man, looking out the carriage as well. "What a pretty view..." He breathed, looking down at the park with a strange fondness.

Denmark looked down at Lithuania and smiled when he met his face - his bright, smiling face; a real one, not like those hollow joyful expressions that tainted the pretty man's features often. It gave him butterflies, for some reason, and felt a sort of victory entailed with his joyful mood over how fun this all truly was."Having fun yet?" he asked, his voice subtly hopeful that he was confident the other man didn't hear.

Lithuania looked at Denmark, smile still in place. "Yes, I am," The man's voice was soft, "Thank you for bringing me with you, Denmark."

Denmark smirked and patted Lithuania's knee, "You're welcome, little mouse."

He forgot to take his hand off the smaller man's thigh, however, and kept on looking around the beautiful panoramic view. A content smile on his face.

Lithuania blushed heavily. "Ah... D-Denmark...?"

"Mhm?" Denmark sighed, still in his euphoric, tranquil place, "What is it, little mouse?"

"Y-your hand." He managed to stammer out, still blushing.

"Hand? What hand?" Denmark gasped and pushed his hands in front of his face in a panic, "They weren't cut off were they?!"

They both blinked. Well that was awkward.

"Oh, sorry. Flashback trauma time. Happens sometimes~" Denmark blushed and laughed sheepishly, "What were you saying again, little mouse?"

Lithuania was silent for a moment. Then, very gently, he took both of Denmark's hands and rested them between his. "There," He whispered, "Now you'll know they're still there."

"Daw," Denmark snickered at Lithuania's gradually reddening face and softly shoved the man's shoulder with his teasingly, "You care about me so much~ and we only got to know each other!" The Dane paused for a while and inhaled deeply, "Say, what's your story, little mouse? Why so down all the time, hm?"

Lithuania froze for a moment, eyes widening without any real recognition, before he blinked and offered a strangely blank smile. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, I have this thing... I guess it came from hanging out with Norge too much, because whenever I see smiles like these..." Denmark tapped Lithuania's chin twice so that they were both looking at each other in perfect eye level, "I always fight to put a real smile on there instead. Like yours." He chuckled, "I'm used to it, I guess. I think I have a transmitter in one of my spikes here..." Denmark cheekily tugged at one of his wild lock of hair, "See?"

Lithuania paused, before he laughed, quietly. "You're very strange, Denmark." He murmured, shaking his head lightly.

"Heey~ strange is hip nowadays days, y'know." he snapped his fingers and winked at him, "If you won't tell me what's wrong then I guess we'll have to go to the ROLLER COASTER ride again, hahah."

The older nation paled. "I-I'd really rather not do either."

"Pick a number, little mouse... en (one) or to (two)?"

"Nothing's wrong, Denmark." A little more forceful this time.

It took more than that to deter Denmark's will. He did deal with Norge on a regular basis, of course.

Denmark grinned at him and looked around when the carriage passed by the many faces of the people below before it went up again. He was glad the ride wasn't over yet.

"Back in the day y'know, there were many times when I felt kinda sad. Being a viking - looked up to by many who had lots of expectations - they all expected me to quench our thirst for blood." he sighed, "I became used to it, too. Enjoyed it even. I depended too much on my lust for raids, debauchery, mead that I missed to see many things. Things are much simpler nowadays." he looked down at Lithuania again and smiled, ruefully this time, "I realized after the 'big' change – the change I had once feared would end all the fun… well I realized that a lot of things other than that mattered, too. Like fire during cold months... and simple days like these. You know? I woke myself up when I realized.... well… I didn't want to miss life's many simple pleasures." he paused, and tried to measure Lithuania's reaction to his admittedly rare heart to heart.

Unlike Norge, Denmark thought, this one was easy to talk to.

"Smile more often, little mouse, and trust me - it'll become real someday."

Lithuania just looked at him for a few moments, absolutely silent. Finally, a small smile appeared. "You're a very good person, Denmark." His voice was very soft, almost inaudible.

"Life's too wonderful to spend everyday with a frown!" Denmark said, louder this time, and obviously embarrassed by his earlier display of emotion, "And I found that a nice talk can let the whole pressure psychology-whatever that guy with the big mole always mentions to gel-head out in one go. You'll feel better, too." he smirked, "And hey- you're talking to DANMARK. My lips are sealed."

Lithuania smiled. "I know, Denmark. After all, we were allies for quite a while."

Denmark reared his head back, "We were?" he said, almost inaudibly, "WE WERE! Oh yeah~ yes. Ja. Ha hah. Hah."

He hoped his lie didn't look like one. He was rather bad with remembering issues like those. His viking days were more exciting, in his opinion.

A nod. "Yes, Poland decided to join you, Norway, Russia, and Saxony against Sweden in the Great Northern War." Lithuania faltered here, a remembrance of pain flickering across his eyes.

Denmark nodded and rubbed his chin, "I see. Mhm." Great Northern War... Great Northern War...? Oh come off it, Denmark told his inner conscious, he had lots of fucking battles back in the day, "Oh yeah, I remember. Ha ha... didn't fare well that time, eh?"

... what happened to Lithuania again? He remembered feeling sorry for the little mouse... for some reason...

Lithuania's smile was strained. "That's a bit of an understatement. I lost almost half my people." There was no venom in his tone, but his voice was carefully controlled, as if he was resisting something behind it trying to break free.

Denmark let the silence between them both. He wasn't very good with talks like these, especially when it came to death. He always had a bright insight about death, and felt uncomfortable talking about its dark side with other people. So instead of incessantly babbling, as he had always done, he plopped an arm around Lithuania's shoulders again and gave him an awkward half hug.

He was silent for a moment, before resting his head against Denmark's shoulder, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry." The brunette mumbled.

The Dane blushed and looked at the carriage seat in front of them, his eyes glazed over. For once someone didn't beat him up because he pestered them too much, or forced them to smile, or just did whatever inane thing he always managed to cook up. This was... kind of nice. He looked down at his little mouse and grinned, slightly in a cocky manner.

"You know, I... egh. Is that gum under the seat?"

He kicked at the bright yellow wad, stuck under the seat in front of them with his boot.

The small brunette laughed, burying his face into the taller nation's shoulder to muffle it. "You're so strange, Denmark." He said, smiling wide enough Denmark could feel it through his clothes.(1)

"Ehm." Denmark shuffled, uncomfortable on his seat before he realized the ride was indeed over, and one of the amusement park staff was telling them to get the hell out of the carriage, "I think it's time to go down now."

Lithuania pulled away. "Ah! Alright." The smaller man stood up, mindful of the slight rock, and made his way out.

Denmark followed, his eyes still glazed over and his mouth set in a little pout. Okay, so he was kind of disappointed that the ride was over and... stuff.

He gave the kid employee a half hearted glare and the middle finger before following Lithuania through the exit.

TBC...

(1). Right after that sentence, Bing said the greatest thing:

'And then Denmark stripped both of them naked and fucked him right there in the Ferris Wheel carriage, ignoring all the crowd they had managed to gather in one fuckfest after the ride had stopped for their carriage and people were flocking with lots and lots of CAMERAS.'


	4. Chapter 4

"So where to?" he asked, his voice oddly soft this time, "Where do you want to go now, min blomst?"

"I've been meaning to ask," Lithuania looked at him, "What does 'blomst'-" His pronunciation was a bit off, due to how unfamiliar he was with the language, "-mean?"

Denmark shook his head to snap himself out of his fogged thoughts and smirked down at the smaller man, "Flower."

The man's face colored prettily, looking down at the ground and linking his fingers together. "A-ah."

Denmark raised an eyebrow, amused, and poked Lithuania's cheek, "You're blushing." he said, trying to contain the joyful snickering that threatened to burst out through his teeth.

Lithuania blushed darker, glaring up at Denmark through his lashes, although the effect was ruined due to his flustered appearance.

Denmark reared his head back in shock and blinked. Who knew a glare could be this - unthreatening. And adorable. Adorably unthreatening.

"That is..." he mumbled. He looked down at his boots and coughed rabidly. He managed to give Lithuania one of his famous wide smiles, "Where do you wanna go next?"

Lithuania didn't look up, dropping his eyes back to the ground. "It doesn't matter to me." His tone was almost shy.

The Dane pursed his lips and tapped a foot on the ground a couple of times. He looked around before looking back down at Lithuania who still had his head down, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Lithuania jerked, looking up. "Ah! I was supposed to visit Poland for dinner soon... I suppose I'll just miss it..." He murmured.

"DINNER?" Denmark's face lit up that it almost shone like one of their Jul holiday decorated trees, "Why don't you and I eat. You know. Somewhere! I know this great sausage stand~"

But wait... sausage stand did not equate to nice and 'appropriate for dinner'. Then again, why did he care? This wasn't a date. He looked at Lithuania, confused, but shrugged it off.

"Or... or maybe we can get to my place for food? Although I don't really cook much."

And his place was a bit of a pigsty.

"You must be a great cook, right? You were wearing that - hahah - apron, back then?"

Lithuania blinked, then smiled, even though his cheeks were stained pink from the apron remark. "Well, yes, I do like to cook. Alright."

"What say you and me go on a din din date at your place since mine's all messy and shit." since when did he care? "And I only have condiments in my fridge... soo~" odd, he never felt bashful while asking someone out before. He guessed that Lithuania could do that to someone. Especially to someone like him, "Whaddaya say?"

"Okay!" Lithuania paused, thinking. "I-I'm afraid I don't know where we are, exactly..." He finally muttered shyly, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

Denmark smirked at Lithuania cheekily, "Oh don't worry- we're just a couple of miles away from the supermarket and all. Kind of. I know where to go." he scratched his neck and didn't notice Lithuania's eyes follow this movement before turning his head away, flustered, "Mind if we walk? Where do you live? Maybe we can take a taxicab 'round these parts instead, hm?"

"Ah- yes, perhaps a cab would be best..." Lithuania mused. "I only live a bit away from the supermarket, but I'd rather not walk the couple of miles back there," The man paused, before offering another shy smile, "I suppose that makes me sound a bit lazy, huh."

Denmark gave him a dry expression, "You talking to me about being lazy?" he quirked his brow before another large, shark-like grin graced his face once more.

Lithuania made a soft noise that could only be called a giggle. "You're right, I guess. Well, we should probably get going..."

Denmark let out an amused snort and poked Lithuania's cheek, "Cute, little mouse."

Lithuania flushed red. "Shush! And come along." With that, he grabbed Denmark's hand and began to pull the larger nation toward the exit.

The Dane was surprised at the smaller man's capable strength and ran faster to catch up, amused at how red his face was. As they stepped out through the flashy, bright colored exit, Denmark automatically propped his arm around Lithuania's shoulders again and lead them out to the open road.

Lithuania flushed slightly, but managed to hail down a cab anyways, speaking to the driver in words the Dane didn't understand.(2)

They both managed to arrive in one piece - amazingly with Denmark asking the driver too many questions about local pies and if there were any pølsevogn around. Denmark stepped out of the car first before he helped Lithuania out after he paid for the ride. He looked around and smelt the fresh evening air. Weather was kinda nice, he thought~

Lithuania pulled a small ring of keys out of his pocket, flicking through them as he walked up to the front door. Finally he selected one and unlocked the door, before pausing and turning to Denmark. "It isn't much, but I like it." He said, almost sounding embarrassed.

The taller nation rocked back and forth on his feet and let out another booming laugh that unknowingly attracted a few curious people over the ruckus, "Believe me, my place is worse. The chickens beerface sent me as a lame prank started laying eggs, too. Not good."

Lithuania stared at him, obviously trying to figure out if Denmark was joking. "I-I see. Well, please come in!" He motioned for the taller man to enter.

Denmark leaned through the doorway and looked around the room with a curious pout on his face. The first word he thought to describe it was 'brown'. And simple. Quite cozy, too. He could imagine a nice fireplace going along in front of the couch instead of the fairly sized television set. A contented smile spread on his face as he walked in through the door and sat on the coach, propping his feet on the glass coffee table. He slouched down the comfortable cushions and gave Lithuania a mock salute, "Not bad, little mouse, very nice. Ever thought of putting a fireplace in here? Nice and cozy. Like... you know... cozy stuff..." he grinned - one that could be described as 'slightly psychomaniac', "I like fire. And burning stuff a lot."

Tilting his head, Lithuania seemed to consider this. "Mm... A fireplace would be nice, especially during winter..." He mused, deciding to look into it. He joined Denmark on the couch, before smacking him on the leg. "Feet off the table. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

Denmark jumped up from the contact and frowned, folding his legs over his chest and hugging it tight in his body, "I- I never knew you were into those things," he said, "Are you gonna ask me to get naked next?" His frown quickly turned into another one of his teasing grins and watched Lithuania's reaction.

He enjoyed unnerving the other man. It was so easy~

Predictably, Lithuania's entire face burned red. "W-what!?! N-no, I just didn't want your feet on my table-!" He squeaked, sounding remarkably like the mouse the Dane kept comparing him to.

The taller nation scooped Lithuania up in another half hug and leaned his face down Lithuania's while snickering like a lech bastard, "I've been craving for a nice pølsevogn all day, if you haven't noticed..."

The blush coloring the brunette's face deepened even more, if that was possible. "I-I'm afraid I d-don't know what tha-that is." He finally managed to stammer out.

"Sausages, little mouse," Denmark said. "Røde pølser... MY FAVORITE! With condiments... lots and lots of condiments~" Denmark said, "I like it with lots of remoulade sauce... and mayonnaise, too~"

... and this was all said in complete innocence.

Lithuania blinked, several times, replaying what the taller man said several times before he fully understood. Denmark was still very close, and quite frankly, it was making him a little dizzy. "Ah... S-sure, let me see if I have a recipe and what I need to make them."

"Any sausage would be fine, min skat~"

Lithuania struggled, just a bit, against Denmark's grip. "O-okay."

"Oh yay! You're gold, skat, fucking pure gold." Denmark said, bouncing happily on the couch, flailing arms everywhere, "Too bad we can't have eggs. I have lots back at home... ha ha ha..."

One of Denmark's hands accidentally caught him on the shoulder, and he flinched. "Ow..." He muttered under his breath. The Dane was stronger than he meant to be.

"Whoop~ sorry!" Denmark bashfully scratched the back of his head, "That happens sometimes. Pleasedon'tsueme. Here - here, lemme take a look see!" he stood up quickly and reached his hands out toward Lithuania's shoulder.

"It's okay!" Lithuania pulled back. "I'm fine! Really!"

"I insist!" Denmark managed to grab Lithuania's collar, but the smaller nation proved to be a lot more tougher than he thought, "Nghr- if you just... just..." he managed to rip most of Lithuania's buttons, and tug his shirt at least half-way up his chest, "NYAHAH- VICTORY~"

Denmark held Lithuania's shirt up, away from his reach, and cockily tucked it in his pants - near his vital regions – and held Lithuania still by grabbing both his arms a looking down at him, "You'll have to take my PANTS off first to get your shirt, now..." he said, a smile forming on his face, "Let me take a looksee~ mkay?"

Lithuania squirmed, trying to get away. "D-Denmark! Stop it!" He very-nearly whined, "Please stop!" The other nation being this close made him nervous.

"What? What's wrong? I'm just going to see if it's serious." Denmark cocked his head to the side and slide a hand softly over the forming bruise on Lithuania's shoulder, "Want me to kiss it better, little mouse~?"

Lithuania flinched a little at the touch to the bruise. "Ah..." Denmark was very, very close.

"Come on, I'm not gonna eat..." Denmark paused when he felt something beneath his fingers - jagged criss-cross lines that lead down to the back of the smaller nation's shivering form, "What's this?" he leaned forward and looked.

He fell silent at the sight.

Lithuania froze. Ohgodohgodgethimaway.

Next thing he knew, Denmark was on the floor.

Denmark froze still for a moment and jumped up quickly before Lithuania made another move to escape, "Don't even think about it."

This was not the Denmark Lithuania had first met. Eyes wild, hair even more unkempt than usual - how can someone so small have so many scars on his body? He had his fair share of battle scars, of course, but not... not like this. These were not battle scars, he thought, this was something else.

"Stay the fuck here." he said, voice cold and demanding.

Lithuania's instincts kicked in, and words were spilling out of his mouth before he knew it. "I'm sorry! It'll never happen again, please forgive me-" Both his hands flew up and covered his mouth, eyes widening in horror.

Denmark stared down at Lithuania, his eyes softening at the sight of the pathetic image before him. He sighed, and took a step closer, stopping abruptly when the smaller nation made a quick jerk back as if he was burned, "H-hey, just stay here, okay?" Denmark leaned forward to look at Lithuania's bowed head, his hair shielding his face. He forced a wide smile and, reaching a hand out - slowly, cautiously - tilted his chin up with a finger, "I'll take care of you, yeah? I won't hurt little mouse..."

Lithuania stared at him, eyes wide, and tried force down the sobs attempting to escape his throat.

"C'mere... you're not gettin' shy now, are you?" Denmark said, laughing lightly and trying to lighten the mood up a little, "I mean you're half naked and all... 'shy' is at least a couple'f miles away from half naked, doncha think...? A bit of a late reaction there, but we can work out the kinks." he said, waggling his eyebrows, "I'll take care of you, 'kay?"

Lithuania pulled back slightly, bringing hands up to rub at his eyes, trying to hide the tears starting to form. "I-I'm so sorry, I've ruined the whole day, haven't I?" He whispered.

Denmark almost let out a loud chortle but managed to tone his amused laughter down. How can someone be so... meek? He shook his head when he realized how precise his random nickname was. 'Little mouse' indeed~ "No you haven't. Daw, c'mere~" He pulled him in his arms and gave him a tight squeeze, rubbing the crisscrossing scars on the smaller man's back as if he was trying to erase it.

Lithuania hesitated, before relaxing slightly against Denmark. "I'm sorry..." He murmured again, not really sure what he was apologizing for.

This was nice, Denmark thought, nuzzling his face in Lithuania's hair, "It's okay." he said, his face reddening when he realized the position they were in. Denmark pressed his lips on Lithuania's bruised shoulder. He hesitated to ask the lingering question, fearing Lithuania's reaction, but... "Want me to... make it all better?"

Denmark was warm, Lithuania noted vaguely. He supposed he noticed because he spent so much time in the cold. It would probably end badly (or maybe it wouldn't, maybe it wouldn't end, and how lovely would that be?), but...

He closed his eyes. "...Alright."

He cupped both Lithuania's cheeks with his palms and looked at him squarely in the eyes, his face completely different~ one he shared intimately only to others who deserved it. Denmark swept Lithuania's hair off his face and tucked it behind his ears. He smiled, hopefully to assure the little mouse of his intentions, and leaned forward for a kiss. He plunged his tongue in Lithuania's mouth and relished the small, precious sounds that surrounded him. Enfolded him. Making him want more.

The brunette shifted, wrapping his arms around Denmark's neck, pressing himself closer. The Dane tasted like sugar, mostly, probably from the cotton candy, but there was something else he couldn't really identify. Not that it really mattered, he mused, and he was certainly thinking too much for this.

He almost let out a relieved sigh when he felt the smaller nation respond to his needy kiss. He wrapped the smaller body in his arms again - groping the supple flesh underneath his warm hands, fingers willing the ungodly amount of scars on his back away (back, he hoped, to the shadowed part of his mind). Denmark pressed his hands against Lithuania's (ass) - soft behind. Controlling the roar of animalistic need; the lion underneath, for fear that he might scare little mouse away.

This was not the time for impatience, he thought, as he had always done to his partners before. Denmark felt, in an odd and very confused way, that he certainly wouldn't like it very much if he just ended up hurting the smaller nation after this.

Lithuania shivered at the near-featherlight touches, soft noises escaping into Denmark's mouth as the man's hands moved. Hands breaking apart from where he had laced them together, he allowed his fingers to brush down across the blonde's shoulders, chest, stomach, before finally (and rather impatiently) yanking at the shirt the taller man was wearing. There was far too much cloth between them, in his opinion.

Denmark gasped, a rough gravelly sound in his throat, when he felt the smaller nation tug at his shirt. He bit at Lithuania's lower lip before he forced his mouth off the intoxicating feeling of Lithuania's lips against his. Movements growing desperate, fierce. Now. The Dane threw his shirt on the floor or god-knows-where before he forced a kiss, his tongue... so hard that their teeth clinked against each other. And he turned his attentions to what was left of Lithuania's clothing. Ripping. Fumbling. Groping through the cloth upon something that he desperately wanted. There was nothing holding him back now. And his side, the side that was blood thirsty and selfish and greedy, wanted his attention.

"Want." he growled, "Now."

The last of his control slipped and became nonexistent.

_____________________________________________

**FOOTNOTES:****  
**  
(2). And Bing does it again:

'Denmark pulls Lithuania on his lap during the taxi ride, slips his dick out of his pants, and SCREWS LITHUANIA WHILE THE TAXI MAN RECORDS EVERY FRIKKIN THING BAHAHHAHAHAHAH'

...And I was too lazy to find an English-Lithuanian translator thingy for a while. SO MINIMAL LITHUANIAN AT FIRST.


End file.
